The invention refers to an electromagnetic valve with a magnetic part and a valve part having at least a feed, a return and/or a consumer connection, and wherein between the feed and the return or consumer connection at least one globe valve is provided that can be sealed by a locking part, and wherein the armature interacts with the locking part via an activation rod, and the activation rod is arranged in a penetration bore hole of the core.